legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Serena (Pokemon)
Serene is a pokemon trainer and character from the Pokemon Kalos Region. She is one of Ash's newest traveling campaigns and also an old friend of his years ago. She also has an canon crush on Ash unlike Misty, May, Dawn or Iris who it's believed to be the case by shippers. The B Team Storyline LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Serena joins forces with Dr.Strange and The Multiversal Resistance despite being enemies with James and Jessie against Blackgurumon and Sinster. She joins to find Ash in addition to wanting to save the universe. Static and Serena both show which end up helping with Strange and his allies posittion in which they decide to tag with Sky and Sunil. Sunil, Sky, Zoe, Serena and Static arrive with The Bodyguard Unit to Star Road and the former three go after Puck while the latter two deal with Ebon. Brock and his allies stop the first disco ball by unlocking the five keys to stopping it and getting the others to Ebon and Puck. Serena and co go to the frost lands and end up meeting Sage, Daisy and Tai as a result they join to chase Jesse on a train. They find the piece, bring it to the others and get Zoe out which the heroes escape to get back to everyone. Serena heads with the others to the Paradise Lost Kingdom where she meets with the doopleganger who's ruling the kingdom Lady Anastastia and Henry the grandson (great) of Peter Pan who they help defend the kindom from Loki and Dukat. Serena joins up with the rest of the heroes and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining. Serena and the reisitance land on theri next island which resembles Zim Universe and they all work to stop Blackgurumon and Loki/Wesker's plans with the mutagen and Sentox. James and Jessie find the Sentox with the use of their pokemon before doing the job, Stange and the guys as well as Batigirl stop Blackgurumon's men form doing doing so only to get a beating from Nililus and then getting kidnapped by Crowley.. Serena and her female friends then have another task on their hand and that's save them wherever they are. Allies: Ash, Clemont, Bonnie, Static, Dr. Strange, Tony Almeida, Alex Fox Xanatos, Batman, Flash, Terry McGinnis, Blythe Baxter, Sunil, Zoe, Android 16, Grey, Carl Clover, Sam, Dan(Dan Vs.), Mister Miracle, Big Barda, James, Jessie, Eska, Norman, Mace Windu, Ben Sisko, Alice, Sky Enemies: Team Rocket(formerly), BlackGarurumon, The Children of BlackGarurumon, Mister Sinister, Sinisters of Evil, Jesse, Jesse's Cult Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Characters hailing from the Pokemon Universe Category:Pokemon trainers Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Hat Wearer Category:Cute Characters Category:Femme Fatale Category:Girly Girl Category:Kid Heroes Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of The Sinsters of Evil Category:The Alpha Teams allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters favorite by Evildarkdragon Category:Multiversal Resistence Members appearing in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:The Multiversal Resistence Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Ash and Serena Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:Members of Ten Legendary Warriors-United Heroes Category:Returning Characters in LOTM: Arrival to Earth Category:Characters in LOTM: Arrival to Earth